


Stay With Me

by FluffyJjaeni27



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Violence, actor!minhwan, slight!homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-29 08:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyJjaeni27/pseuds/FluffyJjaeni27
Summary: Minhyun just wants Jaehwan to stay with him





	Stay With Me

  
The room was dim and the hot atmosphere begins to fade along with the rush of emotions they had earlier. The slight gasping from both resonated throughout the entirety of the cozy space they were in and it slowly yet dreadfully dawned upon them. What they did was absurd for the norm. Taboo, as they would often say. However, the verboten sense of the act slipped away as they were dancing their own melodies and matching each other's rhythm a while ago.

The shorter brunet looks at the half-asleep man beside him. It feels surreal. This was the actor who won dozens of award for his excellence despite being a rookie in the field. He was very prominent in the big scenes because he didn't only have great acting-skills, he was drop dead gorgeous too.

But, with all that, he thinks their relationship is just another cliche love story.

 

They were once childhood friends. 

* * *

 

_**Summer of 2003** _

 

 

"Hyung! The Quarter is under attack! Hurry! Before it's too late!", said 7-year old Jaehwan as he urged the boy beside him to run with him.

Minhyun, a year older than him, just blinked at chubby-cheeked boy and gave him a confused stare.

He responded with an exasperated groan and a tug on the older's sleeves.

"You have to play along, Hyung! It's no fun if you won't participate.", he pouted as he spoke and Minhyun wondered if it's normal to have the urge to pinch another boy's cheeks.

Minhyun grinned and nodded.

"Let's go Jaehwannie! The treehouse is still far!", he pointed at the cute mini house above a sturdy tree, probably built by Jaehwan's father.

"Ahh, Minhyun hyung, don't call it treehouse. It's our Quarters, okay? We have to name it coolly. Just like us! We're cool right?", he beamed at his hyung.

The older could only reply a quick "Yes, you are very cool Jaehwan." and they proceeded to roleplay.

A few hours later, they were just sitting inside the supposed "Quarters" while eating the cookies that were baked by Mrs. Kim.

Jaehwan scrunched up his nose, indicating that he was confused about a certain matter. Minhyun noticed it and prodded him.

"I was just thinking Hyung. Why do we always play at my place? I never went to your house."

The furrowed eyebrows didn't ease up after a few seconds so Minhyun had no escape with the question. He has always been avoiding questions like such from the younger.

"Because my house is dirty.", he answered monotonously.

Jaehwan stood up and went in front of him, seeming shocked. He shook his shoulders.

"REALLY? MINHYUN HYUNG AND 'DIRTY' CAN NEVER BE ASSOCIATED WITH EACH OTHER!"

Minhyun laughed and stopped Jaehwan. He sat him down beside him.

"Should I tell you the truth?"

The younger eagerly nodded and Minhyun basked in the warmth of attention.

"Actually...", he started off but he quickly looks down at his feet. Jaehwan wondered why the older acted that way but he pushed that aside because if he distracts him, he might not answer his question.

Minhyun sighed and strengthened himself mentally.

"..my Mom is dead right? So I only got my Dad. But..he.. he hates me."

Jaehwan's eyes widened. 'What? Why? Why would he hate Minhyun hyung? Hyung is a good person!'

"He hated me from the start because when my mom gave birth to me, she died. He keeps calling me a murderer I don't want to know what that means. I just keep crying every night because I want to hug and be hugged by my dad. I love him so much but h-he doesn't want me.."

Minhyun started to tremble with tears and being a young boy, he couldn't help but cry his heart out. He kept clutching his knees.

Jaehwan became very worried and stared at him for a few seconds. After a while, he cried too.

Minhyun immediately tried to calm down when he heard the other's sobbing. He reached out his hand and cupped his left cheek.

"Yah, why are you crying? Aren't I supposed to be the only one crying?"

Jaehwan pounced on him with a hug. "Hyung, please, don't be sad. I will be sad too if you are. I don't want my Hyung crying because it makes me want to cry too. If it makes you feel better, I will give you daily hugs! I will stay beside you forever so you don't have to cry anymore, okay?"

Both of them sniffed while still holding each other.

"Stay beside me? Forever?"

"Yes! Forever! And even a day afterwards!"

 

* * *

 

It's cliche how they meet each other 16 years later, in the same field of profession. 

* * *

 

**December 2018**

 

 

"Fancy meeting you here Mr. Kim."

Jaehwan stood awestruck in front of him.

Frozen at his spot, he can't seem to utter a single word.

It was Hwang Minhyun. In the flesh.

And now, he clearly wasn't dreaming.

It wasn't hallucination. It was real.

It was his Minhyun hyung.

The cocky grin from the other made Jaehwan snap back to reality.

"Why are you here?", Jaehwan tried to clear his throat and appear indifferent but he obviously failed in the first place.

"Oh, you didn't know? I had my acting debut months ago but I guess you didn't notice because you were too immersed in your own drama."

Jaehwan felt something stuck in his throat. He didn't know what to say. He was utterly suprised.

"Aren't you gonna welcome me with open arms? You did tell me that you were gonna give me daily hugs right?", the new actor said as he steps closer to Jaehwan, while he also steps backwards. They were in Jaehwan's waiting room and luckily, it's still an hour before the event starts.

The younger managed to let out a scoff. He gathered all of his strength because his legs felt like it would give up soon.

"Do you actually expect me to do that? After you just shut the whole world out, including me, without any notice? Without a warning? Where everynight, I just cried myself to sleep, thinking that I did something wrong? Thinking that you hated me? What do you expect me to do Mr. Hwang? Greet you with a smile and hug you tight? Is that it? Huh? Is that it?!"

He was already tearing up and pushing Minhyun away. His chest hurt so much and he thinks that meeting him at the event was pure trouble. He already had his make-up on for God's sake. Why is this man suddenly appearing again in his life after 16 long years? After he established a name in the acting industry 7 years ago?

He couldn't be more cruel, can he?

But,

 

even though his heart wants to deny it

 

even though his mind doesn't want to accept it,

  
he does admit that he missed the man so much. His heart has been aching for his Hyung for years. He missed him so much. So much that it hurts him.

Minhyun stays quiet for a moment. He let the words sink in and stare at Jaehwan who was looking away.

He cupped his face. The shorter flinched at the contact but he didn't reject his touch.

 

His fingers brushed against his velvety skin. It was still the same chubby-cheeked boy who had cute dimples from the past. Just that, his face is more defined, his features are more prominent, and he is a man now. A handsome man at that.

Jaehwan closed his eyes and felt the sense of nostalgia whirl around his body.

'These hands.. they used to cup my cheeks like this too.'

When he was about to open his eyes, he felt soft lips press against his own. His eyes widened instantly and on instinct, he checked the door. Fortunately, it was locked.

He was brought back to the kiss when Minhyun's lips began to move. Minhyun tasted like mint. It was intoxicating and he felt like he was being hypnotized. But, at the same time, it was so subtle, like Minhyun was afraid he would break.

He initially gasped but after a few moments, he responded to his kisses and wrapped his arms around the older's neck.

It felt weird. He never kissed anyone before but why does it feel so natural?

Minhyun broke off, gasping. He closed his eyes and began to tell Jaehwan everything. How his father isolated him in his home after he knew that he was developing feelings for Jaehwan. He was 12 at that time yet, he already received countless of derogatory words from his father.

At that time, he felt like he comitted the biggest mistake in the world. His father's endless beating made him sink deeper into that abyss.

 

But he always remembered Jaehwan.

 

That someday, he will escape from his house which felt like prison, and meet Jaehwan.

 

He had to meet Jaehwan.

 

* * *

 

"..But now I'm here. I'm here now Jaehwannie. I'm a man now. I can support myself and also you. I have made my worth. You said you will stay by my side forever right?"

 

Minhyun's voice sounded like he was about to cry anytime. He was desperate. He couldn't afford not having Jaehwan by his side now. 

Jaehwan, who was also tearing up, nodded and hugged him tight, like always.

* * *

  
  
But then it dawned upon him.

It wasn't cliche.

  
They were both men.

* * *

 

"Hyung, I'm confused and.. I don't know. We shouldn't have done this.", he says while bringing his knees up to his chest. He tries to ignore the heavy weight inside his chest after he says those empty words.

Minhyun looks at him with half-lidded eyes. His face still looked indifferent as he spoke monotonously.

"What? After all that, you are going to say such?", the other male replies while staring at him, his eyes making Jaehwan more confused.

"W-what if we treat this as a little hook-up? I mean, we could really get into trouble with this...this thing.", he says with no conviction, his eyes clearly avoiding the other.

He then felt the bed shuffle. He looks at Minhyun who sits up and gazes blankly at the sheets. "Really? You want to say that this is all nothing? Just a one little fling perhaps?"

Minhyun's words were sharp as a knife and Jaehwan felt how he was disappointed.

The other was always trying to act strong because he didn't want to let his guard down. But Jaehwan could hear it. It seemed impossible to think that the other would ever feel depressed over the matter yet Jaehwan could hear how his voice cracked ever so slightly, clearly trying to hold back what he could assume were tears.

"I loved you since I was eight. Since I was a fucking kid, Jaehwan. Please tell me you can reciprocate even just a little bit. Call me desperate but please..please don't hurt me too much, Jaehwan-ah."

If there was one thing that could describe Minhyun right now, it would be broken. The words that left his lips were begging and he felt pathetic.

Jaehwan blinks. He looks at the now sobbing man in front of him. His heart aches along with droplets of sorrowful tears on Minhyun's sunken cheeks. How could he even have the heart to treat him like that when the man gave all of his love and sincerity to him in the first place? Was he that selfish? Was he only thinking of himself? Was he just simply afraid?

He reaches out to cup the older's stained face. His calloused hand slowly caresses the wetness of Minhyun's face, subtly telling him that he was sorry. He puts their foreheads together and closes his eyes. For a minute, Jaehwan quickly rationalizes his never-ending pessimistic thoughts as he hears the older's slightly quick yet soft breathing.  Minhyun stays unmoving, afraid that if he moves and gets out of Jaehwan's grasp, it will be the end.

But Jaehwan decides.

"I'm sorry.", he whispers. He wipes the taller's stray tears and kisses him lightly. The gesture was simple yet it meant a million words for Jaehwan. His insecurities, his fear of being disowned by his parents, his fear of not being accepted by the fans and the society. The kiss told Minhyun that Jaehwan was willing to overcome all of those, just to be with him.

"How can you easily say that when I'm this hurt?", Minhyun  tries to breathe out a response.

Jaehwan decides to stay with Minhyun.

He just loves Minhyun too much. He can't even imagine doing those stupid words he said earlier.

"I'm sorry Hyung. I'm so sorry."

Minhyun shakes his head and stifles a sob. But he was smiling. He was genuinely smiling.

"I don't want to hear that."

The older hugs him tight and buries his head into his shoulder, seeking the comfort he needed. Jaehwan strokes his hair gently and swiftly kisses the top of his head.

"I love you. I love you, Hyung. I was stupid. But now, I have come to my senses. And that's because I love you so much. More than you could ever imagine."

A tear falls from Minhyun's eyes. But it wasn't due to sadness.  
  
"Me too, Jaehwan. I love you too."

"Please stay with me."

"I will. You too, alright?"

"Forever."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have reached this far, thank you for reading! I would also love to give my deepest gratitude to the mods for this wonderful winter ficfest for jae~ Thank you so much for making such even for our fluffy mandu <3 
> 
> I am very honored to be part of this event and I hope all of you would also read other fics and appreciate their effort in participating! 
> 
> <33


End file.
